


Are you going to talk?

by asnackdriver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asnackdriver/pseuds/asnackdriver
Summary: thots on kylo obliging your request to have him f**k you with his mask on?





	Are you going to talk?

I added it with another idea I had floating around. I hope you enjoy it. 

He’s seething. You can’t see his face but you can tell by his demeanor and his posture.

“I came as soon as you sent word…Kylo?”

He doesn’t say anything, simply stalks toward you and pushes you into the interrogation table. The table is cold and you gasp as the restraints clamp shut around your arms and legs.

He walks slowly toward you and pushes his knee between your legs.

“You thought I wouldn’t find out.”

The seam on his glove catches on your nipple as his hand runs over your chest.

You aren’t sure what is happening but you can’t help the blinding panic as it comes flooding in. “K-Kylo? I don’t understand. Find out what? I haven’t done anything?!”

You hear a low distorted chuckle from under the helmet. “Oh you understand all too well.” He presses his cock into your thigh and grinds into you. “You wanting your commander to defile you like this.”

You swallow hard and nod your head. You remember having mentioned to him how hot it would be for him to fuck you with his helmet on while you were strapped into the interrogation table once.

“Are you going to answer me or will I have to find another way of getting you to talk?”

Feeling a bit calmer you decide to play along.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Commander.” You grinned and he could feel his cock twitch and strain against the fabric of his trousers.

You let out a sharp gasp when you felt the table begin to tip backward.

Kylo walked slowly around to the head of the table. You could see his chest heaving with each breath and see his hands clench into fists as he looked down at you. You wondered how feral his eyes looked under that mask.

“It seems I’ll have to use other tactics.” He pulls his robes open and slowly pulls his cock out of his trousers. 

You can’t help but lick your lips at the sight of it. It’s thick and long, the veins protrude from the base up to the head and it makes your mouth water wanting to taste the small bead of precum that appears as he runs his hand up and down the shaft slowly a few times.

You try to stretch your neck with your tongue stuck out in an attempt to get close enough to lick at the head. You hear a distorted robotic chuckle as he steps just far enough that you can still smell his musk, feel the heat of him, but no close enough to taste him.

He groans as he strokes his cock a few more times, a clear bead of precum starting to form and spill over the head. You try fighting against the restraints to move closer, tongue flat and mouth wide open as the drop falls, in vain. It lands, wasted on the toe of his boot.

Kylo can feel your frustration and anger before he ever looks down to see the look on your face.

“It’s very simple. Confess.” He moaned as he continued to stroke himself. “Confess that you want me to fuck you like this and it’s yours.”

He’s thrusting into his fist and you can see the precum glistening on his leather glove.

“Please, please. I want you, Commander, to fuck me just like this. Please I need it so bad.” The desperation in your own voice coming as a surprise.

“Open your mouth, now.” 

You opened your mouth as wide as you could and stuck your tongue out. Kylo slid the head over your tongue and to the back of your throat.

You had heard him groan and moan during sex many times before but, hearing it distorted through the masks vocoder made it sound sinister and dangerous.

His sticky glove covered your neck so he could feel as he nudged his length down your throat.

“Yesss, that’s it. Take your Commander’s cock.” 

When he pulled back your saliva clung to his shaft and fell in heavy strings onto his balls.

Kylo pushed another button that sat the table up and pulled your legs apart. He wasted no time getting between your legs and ripping the crotch of your pants open.

You bite at your lip in anticipation when you feel the slippery head of his cock push at your entrance. He braces himself with one hand and watches as he buries himself deep inside you.

He growls as he snaps his hips against you quickly.

He’s rough, harsh, and almost feral. He’s never been this rough with you before and you are loving every moment.

When you start to moan and pant he holds your neck, just enough to cut the flow of blood a little and it makes you feel like you’re floating as you begin to cum around him.

A loud growl brings you back to your senses. Kylo is hunched over you with the faceplate of his mask pressed into your cheek. You can feel the vibrations from the vocoder as he moans through each pulse as he milks his cock into you.

He quickly regains his composure, pulls out, tucks himself away, and begins freeing you from the restraints on the table.

You take a shaky step off the table and he wraps his cloak around you to hide the obvious tear in your pants now.

Kylo’s mask shot up toward the door and he huffed loudly.

“Go get cleaned up. It seems I have a debriefing with the General.” 

The doors hissed open and he was gone to finish up that last of his briefings for the day.

You head toward your quarters and hoped that Kylo wouldn’t be long and that you could both relax in a warm bath together after the day’s activities.


End file.
